KHR With a Twist (Rewrite)
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: What if Tsuna had a twin brother and a little sister. He had learned about the Mafia when he was young and wanted to protect his family and friends but what will happen when Reborn comes. 18xOc Rx27 69x96 33xHana 80x59 GxAsari LxIpin
1. Begining

Pairings: 18xOc Rx27 GxA 69x96 33xHana 80x59 GxAsari LxIpin

Ages: (20)Arcobaleno

(18)Giotto. Alaude. G. Asari. Knuckle. Lampo

(16)Hibari. Mukuro. Ryohei.

(14)Tsuna. Hayato. Takeshi. Lambo. Chrome. Ipin. Enma. Fuuta

(13)Kisa. Yuni.

If you don't like that the ages are too apart you don't have to read.

◇◇◇◇Begining◇◇◇◇

Reborn was slightly excited with the turn of events. He, was going to train the next Vongola Decimo and he was going to have fun.

Apparently the boy was kind, smart, strong, sporty and perfect according to the profile but by Reborn's standards, he was pathetic and he was going to whip this boy into shape. Watch out Sawada Ieyesu, your life is turning into hell.

Reborn sat hidden in a tree outside the peaceful Sawada household and saw that a young girl was the first to wake up.

The girl had above shoulder length white hair with honey golden eyes. Her fringe was clipped to the side and she has a bell necklace. Along with her uniform.

'_Who is she, she wasn't mentioned in the family profile'_ Reborn thought and watched as the girl looked straight at him, she then blinked and threw a stone at him.

'_Woah she found me'_ Reborn smirked while dodging the rock and watched as she went back inside. He tied a camera to Leon and sent the little fella into the house.

◆With Leon◆

Leon crawled to the kitchen and sat there.

A brown haired woman was cooking with a white haired girl. "Kisa-chan I'll finish breakfast can you go wake up Tsu-kun and Iey-kun?" The girl, Kisa, nodded and walked upstairs. Leon followed her and crawled through an orange door to find a neat, orginised room with simple decoration.

The bed had a black pillow with a dark blue comforter, the curtains were orange and there was a desk with pencils, pens, a lamp, a laptop and a calender on the wall infront. There was a black closet and a TV on the wall, there was also a small table in the middle and a big bookshelf filled with some manga, novels and other large books. A uniform was hanging straight near the wardrobe.

Kisa gently shook the boy and he groaned but got up. "Tsuna-nii, it's time to get up" she said and after stretching and sitting up he patted her head and smiled. "Arigato Kisa"

She smiled a bit and walked out after closing the door. She headed to a blue door and opened it. The room was a mess, it had typical teenage boy stuff like anime posters messily pinned on the wall, video games all over the floor along with instant food containers and mangas, his desk was filled with chocolate, instant noodles and toys.

His closet was open and Reborn, who was looking through the recorder, could see ripped jeans, chains, more manga, failed gangster like shirts and other stuff. His bookshelf was filled with mangas and candy wrappers. Kisa ripped off the yellow blanket and opened the gold curtains. "Ieyesu wake up" she said smiply and walked out of the room after not too gently closing the door.

Kisa then turned around and picked up Leon gently and took him outside, she then put him on a tree and walked back inside. 'Kisa Sawada, interesting' Reborn smirked, amused and set off to ready himself for tor- I mean tutoring his student.

"Okaa-san, Tsuna-nii the spy is gone" a quiet voice said as the owners hand played with a card. "Hai, arigato Kisa-chan now while I call Reborn you can go to school." Nana said giving them their bentos Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Itterashai Okaa-san" The sibling choursed and walked to school. Reborn had set the flyer and was heading back to observe his student but saw Kisa and Tsuna, he decided to follow.

Reborn watched them and when they met other sudents and he noticed their uniforms were different.

Kisa wore a black vest with a black skirt and a purple tie, she also had black and red and black striped thigh socks and black shoes. Her bag was a meesenger bag and had red rims and her vest had the school symbol on it. The normal female uniform was a white blazer, red tie, blue skirt white socks and black mary-janes.

Tsuna wore a black suit like uniform with a orange tie his blazer was off and his sleaves were folded to his wrist. His bag was the same as Kisa but it had black rims and he had the school emblem on his shirt too. The normal male uniform was a white shirt, a dark blue tie and vest, black pants and black shoes.

It seems like both children were in the student council and the discipline committee as their arm bands showed. What Reborn always noticed though was that their was always a card in Kisa's hand and Tsuna always was fiddling with a senbon needle.

Iemitsu was an idiot, Tsuna was supposed to be a shy, clumsy, cute, no good boy with no friends and low self esteem. Kisa, he didn't even mention.

This Tsuna was confident, not clumsy, he probably had a group of friends and wasn't no good but Reborn had to admit he was kind of feminine and cute. He seemed strong and smart and capable of taking care of himself.

Kisa, was a slightly cold girl with a soft voice but her firm and blunt way of talking seemed to make her voice louder than it was. She seemed the same as Tsuna but even with her cold look this little girl would be a looker when she grew up.

"Tsuna, Kisa Ohayou" a happy voice shouted and Reborn turned to find Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo Bovino, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyouya standing at the gate waiting for the pair.

Takeshi was waving and laughing while Hayato was scowling at him. "Ohayou Takeshi-kun, Hayayo-kun, Ryohei-kun, Lambo-kun, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, Kyouya" Tsuna said back with a smile and they walked into the building.

Reborn headed back to Ieyesu and saw him crowded by "friends" and "fan girls". His was smiling but it was kind of cold and empty, he walked inside the building being treated like a king.

Reborn was not impressed, he would whip some kindness into that boy unless it was pointless. He is going to enjoys these years of tutoring his vict- sudent.

•••After School•••

"Okaerinasai Iey-kun, Tsu-kun, Kisa-chan " Nana said from the kitchen and sizzling sounds could be heard."Tadaima Okaa-san, do you need hel-" "Tadaima Mama now I hungry. Oh and Tsuna, Kisa never say anything before me" Ieyesu said and Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Hai hai your higness" Kisa said mockingly but as usual Ieyesu didn't catch it and smirked.

He snatched the snacks from Nana and strolled upstairs like he was a king. Nana grabbed him arm and gently tugged him back down with a smile.

"Actually Iey-kun, Mama found a flyer that was from a home tutor and since your grades haven't been to high. I called him" Nana said and Ieyesu almost exploded with anger but Reborn appeared at the perfect moment.

"Hello I'm the home tutor, Reborn and I will be teaching Sawada Ieyesu, correct?" The family turned and looked at him. "Oh yes this is Ieyesu, Kisa and Tsunayoshi. Now Ieyesu why don't you go introduce yourself to him in your room" Nana said and pushed Ieyesu up with an amused Reborn following.

When they were in the upstairs hallway Ieyesu was about to go into Tsuna's room to make it look like his room was clean but then Kisa came up. "Ieyesu, this is your room" She said dragging him to the blue door. "Thank you Kisa. It seems my student needs more teaching then I thought" Reborn said sadisticly and pushed the boy inside.

"Tsuna-nii, I have to go to Kyouya's house. Get to know that hitman wont you?" Kisa said teasingly and ran out of the house after saying goodbye to Nana. "Kisa!" Tsuna shouted after her and shook his head.

Tsuna stood up and walked to his room. He lock his door with a voice activtion code on it and got changed. He wore white shorts with an orange shirt and his orange and red head phone around his neck.

A knock was heard on his door and he looked through his contacts, which were connected to the door camera, and saw it was Reborn. "Come in" he said and the door unlocked.

"Hello Reborn, what brings you too my room? I thought you were tutoring Ieyesu-kun." Tsuna said innocently and watched as the man closed the door. "Well as his tutor I have to get to know his family as well" He replied slyly and went to sit on Tsuna's bed.

"Well, what would you like to know Reborn-san" Tsuna smiled, taking out a senbon. "How are you in school work Tsunayoshi-san?" Reborn asked looking around the room.

"Well I get straight A's in everything but my favourite is home economics, Art and Music. I'm in the student council, Discipline committee and Music, art and strangely the cosplay club" He said spilling out his school life to the man.

Reborn raised his eye brow "Cosplay?" Tsuna blushed and gave him a smile. "I don't know they said I was perfect for it" Giving Reborn a photo album.

"Tsu-kun, theirs a phone call for you" they heard Nana's voice say and Tsuna gently took the book from Reborn. Smiling he led him out of the room. "I don't like people being in my room without me there sorry." Tsuna said gently locking his door.

Reborn nodded and went to Ieyesu's room and Tsuna went downstairs. Tsuna hurried down the stairs and Nana gave Tsuna a pained look.

"Here Tsu-kun, it's Iemitsu" She said and gave him the phone. "Moshi moshi" Tsuna answered with a dull tone in his usually sweet voice.

"Tuna fish, guess what!" A loud and annoying voice came from the phone. Tsuna, annoyed, held it away from his ear. "Your coming home aren't you" Tsuna said with a sigh, Iemistu cheered and said I'll see you soon.

With the loud ending he hung up. "Okaa-san… tell Reborn-san I'm staying at Takeshi's" Tsuna said hurring upstairs when the door slammed open.

"I'm home!" A shout rang through the neighb- house and Tsuna groaned, taking out his phone, he called Kisa. "Imouto, Iemistu is here" That was all he said before the girl hung up.

'This was going to be annoying and interesting' Tsuna thought with a smirk.

◆◆◆◆◆End◆◆◆◆

I hoped you like the first part of KHR with a twist. I am not that good with not rushing things so please have mercy. R&amp;R please.


	2. Unwanted Encounter

◇◇◇◇Unwanted encounter◇◇◇◇

Tsuna finished packing his bag, he went downstairs to see Iemitsu squealing over how big his Ieyesu has grown. He could already feel a migrain coming and went to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, do you have some aspirin?" Tsuna mummbled and Nana gave him a bottle and a cup of water. "Tuna fish!" Iemitsu shouted then a body slammed into him from behind making drop everything.

Both object cracked on the ground and Iemitsu looked disapointed? "Tsuna I thought you would've grown out of your clumsiness by now" he said shaking his head.

Everyone but Ieyesu looked at him as if he was stupid. "Dear, you slamed into Tsu-kun making him drop everything. It was your fault not his. Tsu-kun grew out of his clumsiness when he was 7" Nana said disapprovingly and helped Tsuna clean up.

"Iemitsu-Baka stop blaming Tsunayoshi for your mistakes" Reborn said and Iemitsu looked around and saw everyone but Ieyesu thought that way. "Tadaima Okaa-san, Tsuna, Reborn" A soft voice rang through the room as the door opened and shut softly.

"Okaerinasai Kisa-chan" Nana said with a nervous smile. Iemistu looked at the little girl walking into the house like it was nothing.

"Nana, Tsuna, Ieyesu who is this!" Iemitsu demanded and Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Iemitsu this is Sawada Kisa, our adopted daughter. She came here when the boys were 8" Nana explained and Iemitsu exploded.

"You adopted someone without getting my permision?! How dare you I am also apart of this family and also I am the man of the house now you listen to me Nana if you do this again I will-" "And if you ever talk to our mother like that then you'll lose more then your ability to speak " Tsuna and Kisa said as the threw their weapons and it pinned him to the wall but it also just missed his neck.

"I have the right too say anything I want to her she is my wife she is supposed to respect me" Iemitsu shouted and then was hit by more senbon and cards.

"Now now you haven't been here for 14 years and you have no say in what our mother says or does now you will go out of this house and never come again or you can stay and be ignored, shunned, hurt and killed later on" Kisa said and Iemitsu glanced at Ieyesu and the boy almost jumped on Kisa but a senbon sent him flying into a wall. He was pinned there.

"Iemitsu a marriage works both ways and she respect you but you also have to respect her which is what you're not doing" Reborn growled said and helped Nana into her room and let Kisa and Tsuna take care of it.

'If this is how Iemitsu treats his wife then I don't think he will be wanted with the Vongola' Thought Reborn as he helped Nana sit on the bed. "Nana-san I have to make a short call I'll be back okay" Reborn said and Nana smiled and nodded.

He walked out of the room and leon turned into a phone. "Ninth, we need to talk" "Hello Reborn what about?" The Ninth replied and then heard a crash. "Ninth, Iemitsu has been controlling Nana and verbaly abusing her. Even though he dosen't have the right to order her around he still does and he also threatens her" Reborn said frowning.

"And about Ieyesu, Iemitsu only chose him out of favortism and dosen't know the kid is a manipulative, cold hearted bastard who acts like a spoiled king" Reborn also said and Nono sighed.

"Well if he can't be decimo, who should" "Tsunayoshi, he's smarter, stronger, kinder, already has his guardians and has a really strong little sister" An amused Reborn said and Ninth gave him the okay to train Tsuna and his family plus friends. Ninth also told him so other interesting things to tell the family.

When he walked downstairs after seeing Nana asleep he found himself face to face with a furious Ieyesu. "Reborn I'm going to be Decimo, right! Then they have to listen to me" Ieyesu shouted but was punched to the floor.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a human being, you were going to be Decimo but not anymore. Ninth has decided that Sawada Iemitsu and Fujisho Nana shall be Divorced and Sawada Iemitsu shall only take Sawada Ieyesu. The Vongola Decimo will be Fujisho Sawada Tsunayoshi" Reborn announced looking at the shocked and angry faces of the two.

"No as the external adviser I obj-" "And Sawada Iemitsu is to be fired" A smirking Reborn finished while a furious pair of guys growled and walked out the door together. "Kisa, why don't you tell the group about the new event at school. We also need to set up the school song concert and dance festival" Tsuna said and Kisa nodded grabbing a messenger bag, she ran out the door.

"Tsunayoshi, how about I tell you about the Vongola Decimo topic" Reborn said leading the small boy to his room, Tsuna nodded acting along. Reborn told him about all the mafia things, about Giotto, Iemitsu and anything else.

"Can I tell Kisa and Okaa-san?" Tsuna said, pretending that they didn't know, and smiled when Reborn nodded. Tsuna looked at his black watch and frowned. "Gomen, I'm late for my piano and violin lessons. I've got to go Reborn-san. Goodbye" Tsuna said walking quickly out the door with two instuments with him.

{1Day Later}

"Mama! Kisa! Tsuna! It's me Giotto, I'm home" A young voice echoed slightly through the quiet house. "Ciaossu Baka-Giotto. The children are at lessons, Nana sleeping and Iemitsu and Ieyesu baka are out of the picture" A deep voice replied to Giotto and the boy froze.

He slowly turned to see his tutor from hell, Reborn and he smiled. "Oh, hello Reborn fancy seeing you here"

◇◇◇◇◇◇End◇◇◇◇◇

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Please R&amp;R and enjoy.

Ja Ne


	3. Accusations Hurt

◆◆◆◆◆◆Accusations hurt◆◆◆◆

"-Hi Reborn, who… is this…Giotto" Kisa said as she walked into the house. "Giotto-nii, your back. Come for your monthly visit?" Kisa wondered as she smirked sadistically.

"Hahaha Kisa, nice too see you too. Ummm so-" "Your late Giotto, we were expecting you three days ago"Kisa growled and glared at him with her honey coloured eyes. Giotto flinched and squeaked, he started sweating.

"Well you see Kisa umm" "Too late Giotto" "Please have mercy Kisa" "How about nope". Kisa tortured Giotto for 2 hours before going outside to see Kyouya. "Kyouya, I need to fight " She said and they clashed immediately.

Giotto was groaning on the floor, Reborn shook his head at the pathetic display. "Tsuna should be home now" Reborn mumbled and the door opened "Reborn, I'm back" Tsuna said ignoring the groaning boy on the floor.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, Nana is sleeping and look your older brother came to visit" Reborn said in a very amused tone and Tsuna went upstairs and came down in a flash. "Oh he did, all I see if a late idiot who got hurt by my beloved younger sister " Tsuna said slightly glaring at him.

"Tsuna, it was only by three days" Giotto whined and Tsuna sighed. "I'm getting soft." He murmured and dragged the young man to his room. "Rest. Okay?" Tsuna said with wide, adorable, brown eyes and Giotto blushed and nodded.

Tsuna left the room with a smile and headed down stairs. "Reborn would you like some espresso or anything like that?" Tsuna asked taking out the coffee beans. "Espresso please" Reborn mumbled thinking about something.

In Reborn's mind 'Tsuna is acting kind of like a house wife. It's pretty cute. Wait did I just think cute…' Outside Reborn seemed calm and cool but inside he was panicking at his thought pattern.

"Reborn, here is your espresso" Tsuna said and walked to his room to get changed and when he came down Reborn blushed slightly. He was wearing white shorts with a red and black shirt. His modified head phones were hung on his next and he was wearing the vongola ring. Overall he was cute.

"Tsuna-nii, there has been a student council meeting" Kisa said as she walked in. She had changed her outfit. A white skirt, with a black band loosely falling in a loop on the side of her skirt, was sitting on her hips. A black tank top was loosely sitting on her and black flats sat on her feet. Her usual DC band was there.

"Hai hai Kisa" "You two can't go yet " Reborn quickly demanded and the two turned their heads towards the hitman. "Why?" Tsuna said with a raised eye brow and Kisa gave him a slight glare.

"Because Ieyesu and Iemitsu are still a problem but after school can you tell your friends to meet us here?" Reborn said and Tsuna smiled gently and nodded, Kisa nodded and both left in a hurry.

"Hey minna. We're here and we have something to explain" Tsuna said walking in the meeting room. Looking at the curious faces of his friends he explained about the mafia, Iemitsu, Giotto and their brothers.

"So will you guys be my guardians?" Tsuna said with a small but serious smile and seeing the nods, he smiled and started the meeting.

~After meeting and school~

"Come on. I'm cooking tonight and so it Kisa" Tsuna said pulling his group along when he remembered something. "Giotto came home today… does that mean your brothers came home?" Kisa said bluntly and as they stopped infront of the Sawada household, all the men took out there phones and went to text their brothers.

"They could come over for dinner" Tsuna said kindly and it was done. A big dinner was coming up and a big meeting.

~20 Minutes later~

"Tsuna, Kisa. These men are our brothers." Takeshi said and Tsuna smiled politely at them. "Konbawa I am Sawada Fujisho Tsunayoshi and this is Sawada Fujisho Kisa. Our mother Fujisho Nana is upstairs resting so please do not be so loud" Tsuna said.

"Giotto is also coming down soon so he will be here soon" Tsuna smiled and looked at the older brothers.

"I am Gokudera G." G nodded at the siblings and Reborn. Kisa gave G a bow and arrows.

"Hahahaha Yamamoto Asari. Pleased to meat you" Asari said smiling a classic Yamamoto smile. Kisa gave him a flute.

"I am Knuckle let us pray together sometime" Knuckle said calmly and happily. Tsuna nodded and smiled while Kisa gave Knuckle their spare Bible.

"Hibari Alaude" Alude nodded at them and Kisa gave him handcuffs.

"Are are I'm the great Bovino Lampo" Lampo said and Kisa threw him a shield and candy.

"Nufufufufu I am Spade Daemon and this is Spade Elena" Daemon said and passing a trident to Daemon Kisa passed a pearl bracelet to Elena.

"Kisa-san, why did you give us these items?" Asari said kindly and Kisa smirked "You will know in the future. Keep those safe."

"Dinner is almost done so excuse us" Tsuna said bowing and fast walking to thd kitchen with Kisa trailing behind him. When the duo were gone the brothers started talking. "So guys why didn't you say that you were coming today" Takeshi said with a slightly pissed smile and while sweating, the brothers tried to explain.

"W-Well since G-Giotto came early, we thought w-we would go t-to and we kindofforgottotellyou" Asari, G, Knuckle and Lampo said and Alaude and Deamon just went silent. No one makes Takeshi, the happy go lucky boy, angry or sad and gets away with it.

"Dinner is ready guys, I've saved some for Okaa-san so don't worry" Tsuna's soft voice rang throughout the room and the tense atmosphere was released. "Okay we will be right there Tsuna-kun" Chrome said and they trailed into the large dinning room.

A feast lay waiting for them and as the two cooks set out the food they almost drooled. A full course Japanese-Italian meal waited for them and a promise of desert made them even hungrier.

Shouting their thanks they dug in, moaning at the taste." This food was sent from Heaven and made by angels" Knuckle said savouring the taste before devouring some more.

"Since you guys are liking it so much, after we all finish we will take out the deserts." Kisa said softly and when everyone heard that they ate everything. Laughing at their antics Kisa and Tsuna went to get the dishes.

There was all kinds of flavoured mochi's, red bean and ice cream Taiyaki, Dango, Uirõ, Yõkan and many more. The the grand feast was finished so now the serious talk begins.

"Now. How long have you been in the mafia" Kisa said slaming a white card on the table along with a yellow card. The brothers, except Elena she is a girl and excused, flinched and tried to move and deny it but they couldn't move.

"Mafia? What are you saying Kisa hahahaha " Giotto said weakly denying it and the paralysis wore off slightly. "We know Giotto. Do you think sending a hitman to our house was a good idea for civilians?!" Kisa demanded and Giotto looked down.

"Tsuna and I found out when he was 10 and I was 9" Kisa said and Giotto whispered something. "Does Kaa-san know?" And with a blank face Kisa nodded.

SLAP

Kisa was on the floor holding her cheek while everyone looked away from their arguements to look at Giotto in shock. "How could you tell Kaa-san about this! She is innocent don't drag her down into the underworld! She is unsafe there and since you guys can't protect her I have too. I always have to do everything don't I. Even though you aren't really part of this family _**ADOPTED**_ sister. Tsuna you should've know better to tell mother how could you be so stupid. I bet all you think about is your little student council, isn't that right!" Giotto said pouring all his stress, fear, anger and dissapointed at his two youngest siblings.

Puffing, Giotto came to his senses and widened his eyes at the two. Kisa stood up and looked at him, with tears, real tears in her now blank, cold dull gold eyes, she hugged Tsuna tugging him upstairs. Tsuna hugged her and with a glare he led his sister upstairs with blank, dull brown eyes.

"W-What did I-I just do" Giotto stuttered and all of Tsuna's friends glared at him and his guardians while walking out the door. "Don't bother coming to any of our houses Guokudera-san, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-san, Sawada-san, Hibari-san, Spade-san." Takeshi said with a cold unforgiving voice.

"We all screwed up didn't we…" G said and all of them except Daemon, Elena and Alaude decided to stay at Giotto's house while the others returned to their hotel.

Reborn went to another hotel with Bianchi and let the family sort this one out. Before he left though he said one last thing to Giotto. "Find redemption soon or live your lives in regret"

◇◇◇◇End◇◇◇◇


	4. Seiyo's Lake

◆◆◆◆Seiyo's Lake◆◆◆◆

~With Tsuna and Kisa~

"Tsuna-nii, can we go too *Hic* Seiyo's Lake inside of our animal sanctuary, please" Kisa said slightly hiccuping and with a nod he used his sky flames to teleport him and Kisa there.

"Takeshi, Kyoya, Hayato, Ryohei and Mukuro and Chrome will be here within an hour. Let's find some food and set up our house" Tsuna said and there was a small cabin next to a lake with a water fall next to it. Tsuna and Kisa had found it when they got lost. Animals of all kind took care of them and the two cared for them just the same.

_Seiyo was a maiden who had a great connection with nature and animals. She was almost always found at the fountain when she was young. Until one day a man who adored her beauty and grace wanted to marry her. He propsed when she was 21 and she politely said no, I'm not ready. Angered he pinned her down, raped her then killed her at the Lake._

_The man was found and arrested for the rest of his life and the mourning towns people name the lake after the poor girl and it was a sacred place where only a few could go._

_Her father said some words before passing away: If your heart lay in the right place you will find peace there. Just like my baby Seiyo._

(Me: It's not a true story but I made it so I hope it's not bad)

Tsuna spread his flames out and two lion cubs, one white one gold, came running. "Yuuki, Natsu? Can you get some meat for us and also please call your mother and the Ligers" Tsuna said and sensing the lion's agreements he gave them a onigiri filled with Tuna, which they loved, and watched as they sped of.

"Ne ne, Kisa-chan want to go swimming?" Tsuna said and hearing a meek yes they changed into their spared swim gear. Tsuna had black, orange and white shorts while Kisa had a black and red two piece swimsuit.

Slipping into the clear water the sibling were silent for a while before the started playing. "Seiyo-oneechan, come play. The otters want to see you" Kisa said and a beautiful spirit came and landed on top of the crystal clear water. She had long black hair, shining blue eyes and smooth pale skin. She was wearing a kimono and was smiling at the two.

"Hai hai Kisa-chan, Tsuna-kun" Otters playfully did tricks for the trio and they were rewarded with otter snacks, petting sessions and rice cookies."Seiyo-nee, can we tell you what's troubling us? " Tsuna said and nodding with a worried expression Seiyo made a crystal and sat on it.

"Our family was involved in the Mafia as you know but this time we had to tell our brother that Mama knew and he got angry and shouted at us, blaming everything on us" Tsuna said and Kisa started to cry. "He was so angry, he slapped me" Sniffing Kisa was welcomed into the warm, spirited embrace of Seiyo and the heart warming, sky like embrace of Tsuna.

"Kisa it was not yours or my fault this happened. We will be family again but we need some time from Giotto. Let's stay here with our friends for a while, okay?" Tsuna said and happily nodding they continued to play with Seiyo until their friends came.

"**Everyone, supper will be in 2 hours for now come play with Seiyo, Kisa and I**" Tsuna shouted as he smiled and waved as their friends one by one came into the lake. Everyone but Chrome was wearing black and their flame coloured shorts. Chrome was wearing a two piece black and violet swimsuit. Yuki and Natsu came with the meat and they had a small supper.

The moon was out and bright making the group glow. Kisa fell asleep in Kyouya's arms after playing too much and snuggled inside of his bed was Tsuna, both were mentally, emotionly and physically tired. Looking sadly at her friends Seiyo gave them a sweet song for good dreams.

{en daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞ en daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞}

(Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.

Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.)

(Me: Guess where that is from / Byakuran: Easy from Le- / Me: **Don't tell them!**)

All the worn out kids fell quickly asleep having this moment of peace in happiness.

~With Giotto~

"Where are they" He said as he paced back and forth. Reborn got annoyed and hit Giotto with a book. "They need time and space away from you guys but when they do come back you guys need to find redemption immediately" Reborn said and stalked off to talk to his spy about something. 'Tsuna…Kisa… Gomenasai' Giotto thought as he lay down and fell asleep.

Nana was sitting in her bed with wide and horrified eyes. Her babies Tsuna and Kisa was slapped and screamed at by their older brother. She was told by Tsuna to act oblivious but she couldn't, getting into her work cloths she went to burn some steam.

~The Next day~

"K-Kaa-san?" Giotto stuttered as he peeked into his mother's room to see no one. It was empty, completely empty. She was there yesterday acdording to Reborn.

"Giotto" His mother's voice said as he swiveled around to see a shocking sight. Diana, a beutiful, cunning, silent and dangerous assasian was standing there without her silver mask or black cloak. It was his mother, the one he shouted at his siblings for.

"I am Diana . Number one Hitwoman and your mother Giotto. I have known about the mafia before they were born Giotto" She said her voice gaining an unatural cold tone and he flinched.

"It wasn't their fault Giotto but for now give them some space. They will come when the time is right" Nana said going to change. Giotto looked down in shame and guilt, he knew they had to tell her but she already knew and he blamed his sibling falsely. They were doing what he couldn't.

"Tsuna, Kisa my beloved siblings. I'm sorry "


End file.
